Encantado de Conocerla, Señorita
by ValkyrieBooks
Summary: Angella tiene un asunto que resolver con Armin y en el proceso, arrastra a su amiga con ella. Sin embargo, la única perjudicada es Angella. ArminXOC


**Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemove y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.**

**Esta historia está relacionada con "Como Perro y Gato", después de que Angella y Evan comienzan a salir, los hechos aquí mencionados estaban mencionados en el final de esa historia, justo antes de que Angella le saltara al cuello a Evan y a la camarera.**

**Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron el nuevo capítulo de CDMU? Amo a Nath pero su cambio de look me dejo impactada, todavía me estoy riendo.**

* * *

**Encantado de Conocerla, Señorita**

_ I love it when you call me señorita_

Maggie estaba bastante confundida.

Se suponía que había quedado con Angella para ir a sacar las fotografías que necesitaban para su proyecto. Habían quedado de verse en la cafetería del Swett Amoris a las 16:00. Preocupada por la ausencia de su compañera, observó por décima vez su reloj.

_17:09_

Le parecía extraño que la castaña aun no hubiera llegado, normalmente cuando llegaba tarde, ella enviaba un mensaje avisando. Quizá algo había ocurrido y no había podido comunicarse. Miles de diferentes escenarios pasaron por la mente de fémina.

Quizá era un simple atasco en el tráfico, pero…Angella no tenía auto y…tampoco había necesidad de movilizarse en trasporte para llegar a la cafetería desde la universidad.

Quizá había comido algo y se había intoxicado, quizá…. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Quizás había tenido un accidente y estaba agonizando en algún lugar sin poder encontrar ayuda!

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Tenía que….

–"¡Lamento llegar tarde!" –gritó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos dramáticos.

–"¡Angella! ¿Dónde estabas? He estado preocupada"

–"Lo siento mucho, Maggie" –respondió apenada, pero la chica notó en sus ojos cierto brillo asesino que le provocó escalofríos–. "Ocurrió un incidente y no pude llegar a tiempo."

–"¿Incidente? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

–"El idiota de mi novio casi quemó mi departamento"

–"¡¿Cómo?!" –Preguntó escandalizada, no podía creer que lo dijera con tanta naturalidad–. "¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué pasó?"

–"Te contaré en el camino" –respondió tomando el brazo de Maggie y arrastrándola calle abajo–. "Necesito ir a un lugar entes de que vallamos a sacar las fotografías"

–"Angella, si quieres podemos dejar las fotografías para otro día" –dijo notando el ligero olor a humo que desprendía su cabello y ropa.

–"No te preocupes por mí, Maggie" –murmuró molesta–. "Solo necesito ir a aclarar unas cuantas cosas con alguien"

–"¿Con quién?"

–"Mi cuñado" –. La respuesta emitida por la joven la descolocó. Maggie tenía muchas dudas sobre la cordura de su amiga, pero guardó silencio esperando que la otra se explicara–. "Veras, Armin, el hermano menos de mi novio es adicto a los videojuegos y últimamente, había logrado que Evan se interesara en ellos también. No me molesta eso, de hecho cuando ambos tenemos tiempo, jugamos juntos."

–"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo de tu departamento?" –cuestionó aún más confundida.

Pero la otra no respondió, Maggie tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarla porque Angella se movía a tal rapidez, exudando un aura oscura que hacía que todos a su alrededor se apartaran. La mujer pensó que si ya había gritado a su novio por lo que sea que haya hecho no quería imaginar que habría hecho el mencionado hermano.

Maggie enserio estaba empezando a temer por la integridad física del muchacho viendo que a cada paso que daban, su amiga parecía más molesta. Por su propia seguridad, decidió que lo mejor era esperar y ver cuál era la siguiente escena.

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio muy bonito, elegante, debía tener como 20 pisos, quizá más. Ambas entraron al edificio y posteriormente al ascensor.

Dentro, una música cursi de los ´60 resonaba en los parlantes, una mueca asqueada surcó el rostro de las féminas. Quien sea que haya elegido la música ese día, seguramente era sordo.

Cuando llegaron al piso 10, Angella salió disparada por el pasillo, murmurando palabrotas se acercó a una puerta al final del pasillo donde comenzó a gritar y patear la madera.

Maggie sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, el pánico la dominó viendo a su amiga descargar su furia contra la inocente puerta. Tenía que hacer algo o sino….

¡Oh Dios, esa noche dormiría en una comisaría, tendrían que comer pan mohoso y agua de inodoro, y tendría que dejarle su litera a una mujer gorila de nombre Helga que la molestaría porque envidiaría su increíble belleza, y su noche en la cárcel quedaría grabada en su expediente de por vida, nadie contaría a una criminal, sería una prófuga de la justicia, sin casa y tendría que vivir bajo un puente!

La muchacha corrió por el pasillo en un intento de calmar a la otra, que a gritos histéricos parecía estar a punto de tirar la puerta abajo a base de patadas.

–"Angella, por favor, reconsidera lo que estás haciendo, podríamos meternos en serios problemas por destrucción a la propiedad" –dijo nerviosa al ver como los vecinos comenzaban a salir, atraídos por los gritos. Pero su argumento surtió el efecto equivocado, porque pareció enfurecer más a la chica.

–"¿¡Destrucción a la propiedad!? ¡Yo le daré destrucción a su propia cara cuando lo tenga en mis manos! ¡Armin, cabrón, sal y hazme frente como un hombre!"

–"_Si, Marcus, por favor llama a seguridad, una loca está a punto de tirar la puerta abajo en el departamento del joven Armin" _–escuchó a sus espaldas, detrás de ellas, un mujer mayor con apariencia de abuelita las miraba reprobando su conducta y con el teléfono pegado al oído.

–"¡Angella, por favor, va a venir los de seguridad!"

–"¡No me importa! ¡De aquí que me saquen esposada, no me importa!" –chilló furiosa–. "¡Armin, abre la maldita puerta!"

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió revelando al joven más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Era moreno con unos ojos celestes preciosos. Llevaba un gorro azul sobre la mata despeinada que era su cabello, una remera blanca sobre una chaqueta gris con capucha y unos jeans que caían por sus piernas siendo sostenidos por sus caderas y estaba descalzo.

Maggie sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas estaban calientes y sentía que no podía respirar. Era hermoso, y su rostro ligeramente confundido solo le añadió un toque de ternura que, prácticamente, la hizo babear.

Angella entró al departamento empujando al muchacho que parecía en shock por la conducta de la fémina.

–"Angella, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué gritabas como una loca?"

–"¿A quién llamas loca, tu pedazo de animal?"

–"Wow, en serio ¿A qué viene tanta violencia?" –preguntó confundido y levemente molesto por la actitud de la castaña.

–"¡Por tu culpa Evan casi prendió fuego mi departamento!" –chilló.

–"¡¿Qué!? ¿De qué estás hablando? –cuestionó impactado–. "¿Están ustedes bien? ¿Qué pasó y por qué es mi culpa?"

–"¡Tú le enseñaste esos estúpidos videojuegos de guerra y ahora está obsesionado con esa porquería, lo deje 15 minutos a cargo de la cocina mientras iba a la esquina a comprar unas cosas al almacén y cuando volví estaban evacuando mi edificio por un incendio ocasionado en mi departamento!"

El silencio los invadió a los tres mientras cada uno procesaba lo dicho. Angella respiraba agitaba producto de toda la agitación del momento, Maggie miraba a ambos sin querer entrometerse, mientras que Armin parecía que le habían metido una cuchara por la garganta.

La risa estallo en el pecho del muchacho sin que pudiera detenerla, él sabía que no le convenía hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado gracioso.

Un grito histérico salió de la garganta de Angella ante la reacción de su amigo, veloz, se acercó a la repisa y comenzó a arrojar todo al suelo en un arrebato infantil.

– "¡Angella, basta!" –Intervino Maggie viendo que esto se estaba saliendo de control–. "No entiendo mucho de lo que está pasando, pero escuchando lo que acabas de decir, este chico no tiene nada que ver en algo que es enteramente culpa de Evan"

–"¡Gracias!" –expresó feliz el ojizarco.

–"Pero…pero él…

–"Ang, cariño, en serio no puedes hacer estos escándalos sin pensar primero las cosas" –dijo regañándola.

–"¡No te pongas de su parte, Maggie! Le dije que era mala idea mostrarle esos juegos a Evan y ahora el muy idiota ha… ¡Ah! – gritó siendo empujada a un costado por su amiga que se precipitó hacia el televisor que estaba prendido en una partida de su videojuego de infancia favorito.

–"¡No puedo creerlo, ese es una sega family!"

–"Sí, es un nueva idea en la que estamos trabajando" –respondió contento al ver la alegría de la muchacha.

–"Oí que estaban pensando sacarla al mercado como un homenaje pero no supe nada más sobre el tema"

–"Si, esa era la idea, pero tuvimos que retrasar el lanzamiento por ciertos problemas, estoy haciendo las pruebas finales"

–"¡Oigan, no me ignoren! –chilló la castaña indignada al ver como los dos se sentaban en el suelo frente al televisor, pasando de ella–. "¡Maggie, tenemos un trabajo que hacer!"

–"Podemos quedar otro día, aún tenemos tiempo" –murmuró con la vista clavada en las hojas que Armin le enseñaba sobre los prototipos de los juegos antiguos que estaban actualizando.

–"¡Esto no se quedará así!" –gritó saliendo de un portazo.

Angella estaba indignada, no solo no había conseguido desquitarse por lo del incendio, sino que también había sido regañada y encima ignorada por su amiga, que acabó defendiendo al moreno. ¡Era una traición! ¡Las amigas van primero! Ese cabrón le acaba de robar a su amiga y esto no se lo dejaría pasar, ella….

–"Disculpe señorita" –dijo una voz, frente a ella, dos oficiales la miraban como si fuera un animal salvaje a punto de atacarlos–. "Pero recibimos quejas de los vecinos y del dueño del edificio por sus actos vandalistas, me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos"

La chica los observó un momento antes de salir corriendo por la escalera de emergencia gritando–: "¡No me atraparan con vida!" –. Los policías se lanzaron en su búsqueda, iniciando una persecución que duró cuatro calles y que tuvo como consecuencia, un puesto de frutas destrozado y un vendedor de diarios empujado.

Angella al final si pasó la noche en la comisaría, y al día siguiente, sus amigas fueron a sacarla. La dejaron dormir ahí como castigo por sus actos impulsivos.

* * *

Mientras, Armin y Maggie seguían inmiscuidos en su pequeño mundo sin percatarse de los acontecimientos que ocurrían fuera del departamento.

Armín observó cuidadosamente a la joven a su lado, percatándose de la belleza natural que poseía. Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, era preciosa. Ella, nerviosa por su intensa mirada, lo miró a los ojos.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos. Sus ojos no dejaron los del otro en un largo rato, sus almas reconociéndose por fin, como si se hubieran estado buscando desesperadamente por años.

–"Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios.

–"Maggie"

–"Encantado de conocerla, señorita" –murmuró tomando su mano y besándola en la parte interna de la muñeca, mirándola traviesamente, dijo: "¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato y jugar LOL conmigo?"

* * *

**¡Nuevo Shipp!**

**Maggie y Armin se suman a la lista de parejas de mi pequeño universo de CDM.**

**Ya vamos 3, Hina y Kentin, Angella y Evan, y Maggi y Armin. En este momento estoy trabajando en el siguiente shipp. Haber si adivinan quién es el personaje que tendrá una novia en la siguiente publicación.**

**Otra cosa, para los que leen mi historia "Secretos de Familia" sé que me he tardo bastante en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero les juro que ya casi está listo, me falta un par de escenas y calculo que esta semana lo subiría.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, e****spero que les haya gustado.**

**Valkyrie, fuera.**


End file.
